No matter what we are in love with each other no matter what our label
by Emma.Lil.Spamano
Summary: This is a what if story centered around this what if: What if Booth and Brenna did not meet during work but in High school? Along with Ang follow the story of true love threw all the twists and turns.


**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for giving this fanfic a look and a try. Quickly I'd like to say that most of what I put in these chapters will be important. More then likely I will reference things in each chapter in a later one or even more. And every thing that happens to these characters that you all know and love are very important, it ALL helps in their character development. And this is my idea that I thought of when reading lots and lots of fanfics about High school life and beyond, some things will be the same and others will be changed. So thanks to the owners of those fanfics, I would of not thought of this with out all the ones I have read more then likely. And if any reference information you have that you believe I might need in future chapters is very very very appreciated! Hope you love this as much as I cant stop thinking of what to put into chapters far ahead. If you have any questions about anything about this fanfic don't hesitate at all! :) I'll answer almost anything, the only thing will take away the suspense of the story, though I love to tease with hits every once in a wile!**

**Also: The main characters are not just Brennan and Booth but also Ang, but she will be in the background a little, she is a main character but she also is not as important, but still important. This will help my story flow better.  
**

**WELL... that was not as short as I thought... On to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Home...?**

_September 5th, 2008 Saturday:_

Today was the day... a new home. Temperance Brennan was scared, very, she was afraid that she would have foster parents that where worse then the others, or at least most of them. Most of the time that was the case. The drive from Philadelphia to D.C. was long and grueling. An almost 3 hour drive, the longest drive she had from foster home to foster home. Her social worker was sympathetic but not always kind. Her face not hiding her upset of having to drive so much today.

Temperance just wanted to get out of the system, to her it was broken, non of her foster parents where even close to kind. She began to wonder if their where any kind foster parents that would at least take her in. She was tired of moving, she had moved eight times in the past 7 months. And she had her birthday soon approaching, she didn't want to move again, at least till after her birthday. She didn't want to spend her birthday moving or trying to settle into her tenth or eleventh home. For now she would try and make peace and hide any abuse that may happen till sometime after her birthday. She had to, her only birthday wish was to stop moving, she was tired of moving, she hated moving. To her it was just another place to tare ate her huge and painful metaphorical wounds. And she just wanted to not worry about moving at least just for a little wile. She had to be strong, for her self and only her self.

Soon her mind was wondering to her mother. The worm embrace, the sweet smell of her hair care products and her perfume of her mother. Her and her mother embracing in the park wile her father and Russ where off on the other side of the park doing some thing. She began to wonder why, why did her parents run off? Did they get hurt? Did someone chase them away? Where they even still alive? She was angry at them but she still longed for her mothers warm embrace and her fathers smile that could warm her icy heart and calm her. She was angry at them but she wanted them back, no questions asked just no more system, no more pain, no more foster homes and parents.

Temperance opened her eyes, a single tear running down her right cheek. She was sitting in the passengers side of her social workers car, her forehead against the glass window of the car door.

The first thing she saw was a sign the speed by that said that they had only 5 more miles to go till they would enter D.C. She quickly whipped away the tear after reminding her self that she now had to be stronger then before. If anyone teased her this time and touched her in any way she would use her self defense that she tough her self wile reading a magazine she found. And she was determined to always be calm and collected, no emotion ever crossing her face. The things she had gone threw in the past 7 months made her not want to be touched, especially by strangers she would have to soon meet, she would put up with it in her new home as best as she could but she would defiantly not at school. For her being touched unexpectedly by a stranger meant to her that pain would come if she did not stop the person. Ever since her parents where considered missing she began to slowly be come stronger during the night wile everyone was asleep by doing push ups and other exercises quietly that do not need expensive exercise equipment. With out her parents and especially her brother Russ she was basically alone. She knew that she needed to defend her self, and most of all be independent as fast as possible.

Since a very young age she had been taking advanced classes and jumped two grade levels. She was at the age where most where in freshman year of high school, but because of jumping two grade levels she was considered a junior this year. She knew that because of this just like every other school she went to most of the Juniors this year would make fun of her, even physically abuse her. The teacher would favor her and the others will feel like they where as smart as a child or something along those lines. Remembering what the students in her last school did to her made her heart tighten painfully and her stomach began to turn, she shivered the memory away. The students by far where worse then her foster parents that she had at that time. because of what her classmates at that time did to her she began to put up brick walls, and the foster parents she had after that saw only a completely broken person that kept huge thick walls between them and would talk back at times when she really felt that she had to. That was five foster homes ago. She knew that this foster home would be the same, and her walls would be up even more then before.

She was wrong.

Once finally in DC it was a quick four minuet rid to Temperance's new foster home. She reluctantly got out of the car after it halted to a stop. Once the car door closed she grabbed her duffel bag from the back of the car and swinging it around onto her left shoulder. She then looked up at the house. The first time she laid eyes on it. It was slightly larger them most of the houses she had to live in in the past 7 months a small whit porch in the front an average looking door except the colorful looking door that was painted red, the whole house painted a sort of pale blue. She was looking up but when she heard the front door open she quickly changed her gaze to the door. A tall man stood in front of the , lightly tanned, short trimmed black hair. He looked slightly angry. The sight of him made her arms tighten around her front, seeking comfort in her own embrace. Her duffel bag making noises as it shifted with her movement. She began to look away, thoughts about her past foster fathers began to run threw her head. She quickly looked away, holding back tears.

She noticed that her social worker motioned her to come in. Her face gentile with hope that every thing would be okay this time, she scuffed with out ither one of them noticing. Temperance took a quick deep breath as she places both her hands on the strap of her duffel bag, gaining to courage to move she then walked to the front door. Not looking at the man as she passed by him wile he held the door out. She just kept on looking toward. Looking at her new "home".

* * *

**Thanks for reading, more to come having computer problems so I may not post as much as id like so be patient, and review PLEASE! If I don't get any reviews I will take longer, and after next chapter if I still have non I will stop, at least till I get a review. I know the lazy feeling but at least a one word comment would definitely not kill you! Bye for now...**


End file.
